Zan Visits
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Zan comes to visit Tigress. please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Zan Visits

Tigress's was walking through the halls heading to the kitchen. She saw Po standing in the kitchen carefully adding ingredients to tonight's soup. A smile came to her lips as she walked up behind him. Po smiled when he felt two familiar arms around his waist. "Hello Kitten," he said softly turning to face her.

"Dumpling," she said kissing his lips. They broke apart smiling again at each other. "The baby is hungry," she said rubbing her belly. She was eight weeks pregnant and couldn't wait to be a mother. After Shen, Po and she began to date and within a year they were married. Another year after that Tigress learned she was pregnant. Po was delighted as usual to be a father.

"Here I will pour you a bowl. I can't have my darling wife and child go hungry," he said. Taking a bowl he filled it with the soup as Tigress sat down. Po sat it before her as she gently ate it making her baby feel happy. Ever since she became pregnant she had been craving soup and dumplings. Well, Po was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

"The baby is happy," Tigress said smiling at him.

"Is Mommy happy too?" Po asked sweetly stirring the soup.

"Always," Tigress said with a purr. Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"I will get it Ti, you stay and eat your soup," he said leaving to go to the door. The local mail man stood by the door and presented Po with a message.

"Greeting Dragon Warrior, I have a message for Master Tigress," the mail man said bowing to Po.

"Thank you, I will make sure she gets it," Po said with a bow and paid the mail man for his trouble. He took the scroll and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was it Po?" Tigress asked finishing her soup.

"It is a letter for you," Po said handing her the scroll. Tigress took it and began to read the scroll out loud.

_Dear Tigress,_

_Hi, it is me Zan. I know it has been at least four years since I seen you but I really missed you. I decided to come and visit you at the Jade Palace. I will be there in about two days. Can't wait to see you and I can't wait to see the others of course. See you in two days._

_Zan_

"Zan is coming to visit me," Tigress said.

"Oh wow it has been four years he must be eight by now," Po said. He noticed a small smile spreading on Tigress's face. "You really missed him huh Ti?" Po asked.

"Yeah I really did, oh wow I got to tell Shifu and get Zan's room ready," Tigress said getting up.

"Easy Kitten remember your condition, here I will help you," Po said helping her get to her feet. They told Shifu about Zan's visit and prepared for his visit. Two days seemed like two years to Tigress but sure enough she heard a knock on the door of the Jade Palace. She went to the door and opened it to see an eight year old goose boy.

Zan hadn't changed one bit, still had that sweet face and happy personality. He wore his blue shirt and smiled up at her. "Tigress," he said happily rushing into her open arms.

"Hello Zan, I missed you," Tigress whispered shedding a tear. Zan let go and saw her belly.

"Tigress why is your belly big did you eat a lot of food?" Zan asked cocking his head to the side.

"No, I am going to have a baby Zan, I married Po and he and I will be parents," Tigress explained.

"You are going to be a Mommy? That is awesome Tigress!" Zan exclaimed happily. Tigress smiled as she led Zan inside.

"Hey Zan," Po said smiling down at the little boy.

"Hi Po," Zan said hugging the panda.

"So, how long will you be staying here buddy?" Po asked.

"Just a few days Mama wanted to come with me but she knew I would be safe here. Also I am learning Kung Fu just like you goes. I began training once I got home so I could one day show Tigress what I learned," Zan said proudly.

"That is good Zan I am glad you decided to do Kung Fu, so you learned to do a sidekick?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah let me show you," Zan said as he got in his Kung Fu stance and did a perfect sidekick.

"Awesome Zan!" Po said.

"You did great," Tigress said smiling proudly at Zan. He had grown so much but was still a sweet boy.

"So, Tigress can we play checkers?" Zan asked for he remembered how much fun it was till that mean croc interfered in their game.

"Of course Zan I will set up the board in your room. I hope you like it," Tigress said.

"As long as you tuck me in and tell me the story about the boy who built a boat," Zan said.

"Ah yes, the magic boat that can sail in the sky," Tigress said smiling. While Tigress and Po were showing Zan around, Lidong was planning his vengeance.

He remembered how he lost to Tigress and got kicked in the face by a mere child. His body boiled with rage as the memory stung. First he decided to get rid of the tiger and then hunt down the kid and kill him. Yet, he had to get the other warriors out of the way so he could kill the tiger. "This will be fun," Lidong said evilly grinning at the Jade Palace.

"Wow it looked just the way it did the last time I visited," Zan said happily.

"Here you guys play a few rounds of checkers and I will finish dinner," Po said. Tigress nodded and played with Zan happy to see him again. While Po was making dinner Shifu came in.

"Po, bandits in the village get the others and take care of it!" Shifu ordered.

"Yes sir," Po said and ran to get the others. Tigress heard about the bandits and wished she could help but in her condition that would not be wise.

"Be careful Po," Tigress said worriedly as she kissed him.

"I will Ti, don't worry love you," he said and went with Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis to the village. Shifu stayed behind to watch over Tigress and Zan. Lidong watched happily as he saw them leave and knew the tiger was not there.

"Time to have fun," he cackled and walked up to the Jade Palace. Zan was smiling as he jumped one of Tigress's pieces.

"I missed playing checkers with you," he said.

"Yeah I missed playing with you too, Zan" Tigress said.

"Are you going to have a boy or girl?" Zan asked referring to her baby.

"I don't know," Tigress admitted for it was too early to tell.

"When you have the baby can I help name it?" Zan asked with a smile.

"I would like that," Tigress said smiling at him. Shifu was meditating nearby and smiled for he knew how much Tigress missed Zan. Just then the door burst open and Lidong appeared.

"Knock, knock," he said evilly.

"Tigress get Zan out of here!" Shifu yelled as he readied himself for an attack. Lidong turned quickly around and flicked Shifu with his tail. Shifu smashed into a wall out cold.

"Shifu!" Tigress yelled rushing to his side.

"Your turn," Lidong growled walking towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Zan yelled. Lidong stopped and his cold eyes landed on Zan.

"You," he hissed.

"Yeah me come and get me you stupid crocodile!" Zan yelled. Lidong ran after him.

"No, Zan!" Tigress yelled running after him. Zan rushed down the hall Lidong right on his tail. He ran into the training room and hoped his training was enough to stall Lidong enough until Po and the others returned.

"Get back here kid!" Lidong shouted.

"Can't catch me!" Zan yelled and ran into the training hall. He rushed onto the floor with the spiky dummies. Lidong was about to grab him when Zan ducked and the spiky dummy hit LiDong. Lidong yelled out in pain as Zan continued to run.

"You're dead kid!" Lidong yelled as he ran after Zan. Zan ducked a punch and hit Lidong with a side kick. Then ran towards the spikey ball he once was tied to. He held onto the non- pointy side and finally Lidong grabbed him. "Got you now kid!" Lidong growled as he pushed the spikey ball away.

"No you don't," Zan said. Before Lidong could react Zan pecked him with his beak and delivered another punch getting out of the way in time to have the spikey ball and knock Lidong into the wall. He was out cold as Tigress burst through the door.

"Zan!" she yelled just as she saw Lidong knocked out cold.

"Tigress," Zan said rushing into her arms.

"Thank goodness, wait did you do this?" Tigress asked looking at Lidong.

"First rule of Kung Fu have a strategy," Zan said and Tigress couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Zan," Tigress said hugging the small boy.

"And I love you Tigress," Zan said hugging her back. Po and the others returned shortly learning the attack was a decoy to get them away from the palace. Po was beyond relieved to see Tigress was okay. Also, Shifu was fine a few bruises but he would be okay and Zan was definitely okay. Zan's visit went by and he sadly had to return home. Yet within a few months he returned to see Tigress and Po's baby. It was a little girl with golden eyes and a tiger's face. She had Po's round belly with panda feet but had Tigress's arms and claws. Also, had Tigress's tail but Po's ears, with a mixture of black and orange fur.

"Well Po I promised Zan that he could name our baby, do you agree?" Tigress asked.

"I would be honored to have him name our baby," Po said. "So, little guy what should we name her?" he asked placing the tiny baby in Zan's arms. Zan sat down so he could look at her properly and smiled down upon her. The little girl smiled happily at Zan and he came up with the perfect name for their child.

"Her name will be Mei for it means red gem and she is a gem and because of her dark orange fur, Zan said proudly.

"Mei Ping I like it," Po said and Tigress agreed to the name.

"Hello Mei, I am your Daddy Po," Po whispered to her.

"I am Tigress, your Mommy," Tigress said holding Mei in her arms again.

"And I am Zan, your protector and best friend," Zan said kissing Mei's forehead. Mei smiled at her parents and new family for she was surrounded by love.

Epilogue

Zan grew up to be a great king as well as a great Kung Fu fighter. He visited the Jade Palace as much as he could, playing and keeping Mei safe. Mei became a great fighter and soon worked for Zan and they helped rule the kingdom peacefully as great friends and Po and Tigress retired leaving the new generation to protect the valley. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
